Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to three-dimensional (3D) memory devices and fabrication methods thereof.
Flash memory devices have undergone rapid development. Flash memory devices can store data for a considerably long time without powering (i.e., they are a form of non-volatile memory), and have advantages such as high integration level, fast access, easy erasing, and rewriting. To further improve the bit density and reduce cost of flash memory devices, three-dimensional NAND flash memory devices have been developed.
A three-dimensional NAND flash memory device includes a stack of gate electrodes arranged over a substrate, with a plurality of semiconductor channels through and intersecting word lines, into the p- and/or n-type implanted substrate. The bottom/lower gate electrodes function as bottom/lower selective gates (BSG). The top/upper gate electrodes function as top/upper selective gates (TSG). Back-End-of Line (BEOL) Metal plays the role of Bit-Lines (BLs). The word lines/gate electrodes between the top/upper selective gate electrodes and the bottom/lower gate electrodes function as word lines (WLs). The intersection of a word line and a semiconductor channel forms a memory cell. WLs and BLs are typically laid perpendicular to each other (e.g., in an X-direction and a Y-direction), and TSGs are laid in a direction perpendicular to both the WLs and BLs (e.g., in a Z-direction.)